


Laptop

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Teacher NM [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Hugs, Laptop, Morning, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).~Roles~Cross - XNightmare, Dust - SkyEdit - XWe hope you'll enjoy! ^^





	Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross - X  
> Nightmare, Dust - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross smiled as he walked down the stairs happily.

"I'm ready!" He called out with a smile.

 

Nightmare smiled at Cross happily. "Good. Let's go then. Dust! You too!"

Dust ran downstairs in a rush and ran towards the door.

 

Cross chuckled and ran after Dust.

He stopped when he went past the kitchen table where a laptop laid.

"Hey, dad! Don't you need your laptop for work?" He asked.

 

Nightmare turned to Cross in confusion. "What?"

 

Cross pointed at the laptop.

"Your laptop. You need it for work, right?" He asked.

 

Nightmare looked between the laptop and Cross for a moment before looking at his son. "That's yours."

 

Cross stared at Nightmare in confusion.

"Mine? I don't have a laptop." He said confusedly.

 

Nightmare stared down at Cross, silent and waiting.

 

Cross stared right back before "Oh..." He mumbled.

"That... that's my laptop." He said quietly before smiling brightly and hugging Nightmare.

 

Nightmare finally smiled and hugged back. "It is. It's yours."

 

"Thankyousomuch!" Cross said quickly, looking incredibly happy.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly. "I knew you'd like it. Now let's go. You'll be late."

 

Cross smiled brightly and nodded.

 

He followed Nightmare happily to the car in joy.

Dust smiled at Cross when they got in the car. "I was wondering when you'd notice."

 

Cross smiled at his brother.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it." He replied.

 

Dust chuckled softly. "Clearly. Dad got me a phone. I'm not responsible enough for a laptop though. Maybe one day."

 

Cross hugged Dust with a smile.

"Until then we can share mine." He suggested.

 

Dust smiled brightly. "Yes! Really??!"

 

Cross nodded happily.

"Of course." He replied with a smile.

 

Dust smiled wide and hugged Cross happily. "Thank You!"

 

Cross hugged back with a smile.

"No problem." He replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
